Omega two point oh aka Epsilon
by GaspItsKaylee
Summary: Omega was supposed to be the greatest creation that Itex ever made, but no one knew that he had a sister.  The Director has unleashed her, and set her out on Itex's number one enemy.  Maximum Ride, and her flock.


"**I must be dreaming." – Bleed by Evanescence**

**First fan fiction, ever. I don't know how good I am at this, but you can always give something a try, no? Anyways, I am creating a character of my own and you will find out who he/she is soon enough. Also, it takes place after the third book. Enjoy gangsters ;).**

"No! You said that she was a last resort!" A male's muffled voice hollered.

"Forget the last resort! Omega is too weak to destroy those incompetent, meddling, _bird_ kids. He simply just won't do! Her, however, I am willing to make exceptions with." I could hear the smile on the other person's face.

"But Director-"

"No! It must be her. Omega version two point oh. Better known as, Epsilon. It is Itex's greatest creation so far. No one will be able to stop her." The Director laughed. "Now let her free. It's been far too long that Max and her _flock_ have been running."

"Yes M 'am." The man sighed.

Footsteps echoed in my ears. Where on earth am I? This Director, that woman, she seemed to be the boss. Also, who was Epsilon? She must be important. I opened my eyes to see what was going on in my surroundings. Green liquid was the only thing I could see. Oddly enough, it didn't sting. I gasped, and I could breathe. I must be dreaming.

Suddenly, the liquid began to lower. It uncovered my face, breasts, hips, until finally it was all gone. I opened my mouth to say anything, but nothing came out. I felt like my body was all of sudden made of jelly. I couldn't support my own weight, and I collapsed against the cool glass tube. My breaths came in short and heavy. This air tasted funny.

"What's wrong with her?! Why is she slumped against the side like that! What have you done to my experiment?!" The Director shrieked.

"Nothing is wrong with her. That liquid you saw her in enhances her powers, but it takes a lot of strength too. She's just tired, and weak. She ought to be completely fine in a few hours."

"Oh, okay, good. By the way, Epsilon looks great. Her hair is absolutely amazing, and her eyes are gorgeous. The flock is definitely going to fall for it. She looks like one of those crazy everyday teenagers. Perfect."

_I'm Epsilon?_ I wondered.

"Pick her up and set her on that table. I need to speak with her. She can talk can't she?"

"Yes, M' am." The ground fell away as I floated. My whole body sagged, and everything dripped with green tints.

I was then laid across a hard flat surface. I groaned, lifting my knees. "Don't strain yourself, Epsilon. You need to save all of your strength to destroy that wretched bird brain, Max and her friends. They are your enemy. Do you understand?"

"…Y-Yes."

"Good." I opened my eyes, and saw that the Director was, in fact, a woman. Her blond hair framed her soft face. Then my eyes traveled to her hard, brown eyes, that didn't quite contrast to the rest of her face. "Now, Epsilon, what is your job?"

"To… to destroy Max and her friends?" I questioned.

"Excellent!" Then she did the oddest thing.

She lifted my torso off of the table and wrapped her arms around my back. I just sat there, trying to figure out what it was that she was doing. She noticed my reluctance and let go.

"What was that?"

"What was what dear?" Her head tilted slightly.

"That thing you did. When you wrapped your arms around me. What was that?" I looked down at the linoleum floors.

"It was a hug, Epsilon. It shows acts of love. That's what mothers are supposed to do with their children." A hand ran underneath my chin before bringing my face up to meet hers. "It is how I should be treating my daughter."

"Daughter?" I repeated. "Do I have a brother or sister?"

"Yes. His name is Omega, but he isn't in the best condition right now. That Maximum Ride girl has been trying to get rid of him and that's why we need you. You have to destroy Maximum Ride."

**A picture of what I made Epsilon to look like. No piercings though. **


End file.
